


Seeing Is Believing

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Ray sees Fraser in an intimate situation and joins him.





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Seeing Is Believe

 

**Rated R for m/m situation and sex.** If  
this kind of thing offends you, you'redefinitely on the wrong list! :)

This is a PWP I wrote just to get the idea OUT of me. It wouldn't leave me alone! 

Disclaimer: Not my characters (they belong to Alliance), just my story. I promise they had fun in it! I do not intend making any profit from this story, and suing me could be useless (unless you want to bring me over to Canada, and give me a job so I can make *actual* money [as opposed to play money, er, I mean Rands] for you to sue out of me... that, I wouldn't mind!) 

# SEEING IS BELIEVING

By T'Mar 

Benton Fraser stepped into his apartment with a sigh. Another day of avoiding Ray. Another day of calling Ray and telling him he had to work a later shift. Another day of hoping more than anything that Ray would come by to see how he was doing. Another day of being terrified that Ray *would* come by. Another day of immersing himself in work so that he didn't have to think about Ray. And... another day of it not working. The fact was, Benton Fraser thought about Ray all the time. And he was terrified that if he got close to Ray - if he accepted a lift, went to dinner at his house, even went to the precinct - he would snap. It had been a week since he had woken up from a highly erotic dream to find that he remembered exactly who it was who had been touching him so intimately in that dream. And all of a sudden all the feelings he'd never put names to had coalesced into the realization that he was totally and completely in love with his best friend. Not only that, but that he desired him desperately. 

At first he had thought it would be okay, that he could hang around with Ray as if nothing had changed. But that had been impossible - Ray tended to be a 'touchy-feely' type of person: he would touch Fraser on the shoulder or the arm while talking - and Fraser had known that he'd better put a stop to this before he ended up just grabbing Ray and having his way with him right there in the precinct. 

Fraser took off his uniform, put his hat on the table and walked into the bathroom in only his boxer shorts. All this time of thinking about Ray... He had to get rid of this tension before he got an ulcer. Ever-practical, Fraser knew of the one way to do this. He had avoided it before, feeling that somehow he was using Ray - or at least Ray's image - for his own satisfaction... But today it had all just become too much. Maybe one fantasy would help him get rid of this stark *need* that he had. 

He slid his hand into his shorts and touched himself, leaning against the wall and wishing only for it to be Ray doing this to him. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, seeing Ray in his mind's eye. Ray would make some comment about how Fraser used too much starch in his underwear, or something... Then he'd pull the underwear right off... 

Fraser tugged his underwear down and stepped out of them, noting that if Ray saw those he probably *would* make that starch comment. 

Then Ray would touch him... carefully at first, because he hadn't done this before... Then with less hesitation, he would run his fingers along his shaft, watching and smiling as Fraser's breathing would quicken... Oh yes... 

Fraser's breathing quickened now, as he curled his hand around himself, imagining Ray doing the same... 

Ray Vecchio walked quietly into Fraser's apartment. He had to know what the hell was going on with Benny. He knew Benny had said he'd be working a later shift, so he might as well just wait for him here. He didn't know why, but he had a suspicion that Benny was avoiding him. He sensed there was more to it than simply a different shift - Benny had often changed shifts before, and he'd still managed to come round to the precinct to see what he could do to help. 

Ray didn't speak, since he thought no one was there. As he passed the bathroom door, though, he thought he saw a shadow. Ray took out his gun - if there was some stranger here in Benny's apartment, that person would soon be very damn sorry. He tiptoed closer so that he could look into the bathroom - the door was not closed all the way - and froze. 

There was somebody there, all right, and it wasn't a stranger. *Benny* stood there, leaning against the wall, and he was... Inside, Ray knew that he should probably just back out now and leave, but he couldn't. He stood there stock-still, still holding his gun, staring at Benny. 

He watched as Benny touched himself, then his eyes moved upwards to his friend's face, to see that his eyes were tightly shut. It was as if he was concentrating on something else, something far away... 

Ray knew all about that; he had fantasies as well. And yet the thought that this was Benton Fraser having this fantasy was just... arousing. Ray 

swallowed, the only movement that he made. Benny was so beautiful, standing there like this, doing to himself what Ray had always wanted... Ray stopped the thought, but it didn't help, because it was true. He had always managed to bluff his way through when his feelings for Benny turned awkward, but now he couldn't help but wonder who Benny was seeing in his mind's eye. 

The detective couldn't tear his eyes away as Benny's movements became more frantic, until finally... "Oh! Ray!" Fraser got out in a strangled gasp as he came, his eyes still tightly shut. 

Ray couldn't make himself move. He *couldn't*. He knew very well that any minute, Fraser would stand up straight, open his eyes, and... 

Fraser did. As he opened his eyes, he saw... "Ray!" 

The voice finally managed what Ray hadn't been able to do. He lowered the gun. "I'm sorry, Benny, I thought someone was in your apartment, I... I..." 

And Fraser, of course, turned blood red. Ray was staring at him still, with a look that was almost a caress. No, Fraser decided, it was just wishful thinking on his part. Ray was probably totally disgusted at being the object of his little fantasy. "Ray, I'm... sorry." 

Ray managed to tear his eyes away from Benny's gorgeous body and look into those blue eyes. "Huh?!" 

"You have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have..." 

"Everybody does it, Benny." 

"I know. Not that. But you obviously heard me. I should apologise for that." 

"And maybe explain?" Ray asked, hopefully. 

"I'd like to put my clothes back on first," Fraser said, pulling his boxer shorts on and going out of the bathroom, to the closet to put on jeans and a shirt. 

As he did so, Ray couldn't help watching as he followed. 

Now dressed and feeling a little more relaxed, Fraser turned to his friend. "I can't explain, Ray. I'm sorry." 

"Whaddaya mean, you can't explain? You called my name. That was me you were thinking about while you were doing that, wasn't it?" 

Fraser didn't meet his eyes now. "Yes, Ray." 

"Why, are you in love with me or something?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Well, at least that's settled." And before Fraser could say a word, Ray had crossed the room, pulled him into his arms, and kissed him. 

Fraser was startled at first as he felt Ray's mouth on his, and then he felt Ray's tongue come out to taste him, and he opened his mouth, allowing Ray access. 

G-d, but it was wonderful! The sensations as Ray explored his mouth were almost overwhelming, and he nearly forgot that this had been what he'd wanted all along. He wanted to taste Ray, too, and so he did, plunging his tongue into Ray's mouth, their tongues sliding together for a moment in sweet harmony. Then he could feel Ray *inside*, and he pulled away for fear that he'd faint or something. 

They stood, their arms around each other, just assimilating what had happened. "Ray..." Fraser began. 

Ray's fingers silenced him. "Sshh, Benny. You should know I'm nuts about you, too." 

Fraser smiled: a shy, hopeful smile. He looked about ten years old, and Ray's heart burst with love at the sight. "Now what?" Benny asked in a shy tone. 

"Let's make love," Ray said. "Right here, right now." And he started to undo the buttons on the shirt that Fraser had just put on. Fraser grasped his hand, and stilled it. 

"Ray, isn't this... rushing things?" 

"Yeah, but so what? I want you." He slipped his hand into the jeans and touched Benny intimately, causing him to shiver with pleasure. "And, hey, Benny, I know you want me. So why wait?" 

"Is that a rhetorical question, Ray?" Fraser asked with a smile as he pulled Ray's tie off and started undoing his shirt, too. 

Pants and underwear were next, and then they stood and looked at each other for almost five seconds before they were in each other's arms again, skin on skin, each feeling the hardness and want of the other. 

It had been so quick, and Fraser seemed to want to slow down, to just stand there and let *something* happen... But Ray wasn't prepared for that. He had felt himself harden the minute he'd seen Benny standing there like that, looking so wild and abandoned, and he was suddenly desperate for him. 

"G-d, Benny, I want you," he said, moving urgently against him, his breathing loud and irregular. 

"Ray, wait." Fraser pushed him back a little. 

Ray moaned in disappointment as the skin-to-skin contact was lost. But he couldn't make his voice work, not even to ask why. 

He didn't need to, as Fraser read the question in his eyes. "I want you in my bed," he said simply, moving to it and lying down. 

Those words aroused Ray *more*, so much so that he thought he'd die if he couldn't have Benny right *now*. He took three steps and then he was *in* 

the bed with Benny, and they were touching all along their bodies, and it was the best thing they had ever felt in their lives. 

Neither said anything as they lay there, but both could see the truth 

deep inside the other: this was new to the both of them. But at that moment, neither of them cared. They just wanted each other, they had to have each other. Now. 

They were lying on their sides, pressed up against each other, and then Ray moved. He *had* to move, he couldn't stay still even for one second more. And as he did so, Fraser moved against him, his fingers caressing Ray's back ever so lightly. Ray was running his hands over his buttocks, keeping Fraser pressed closely against him. And those touches, combined with the friction of their most intimate parts touching, sent them both into orgasm: first Ray, and then Fraser. 

They just lay there afterwards, completely tired out. And then Benny snaked his hand in between them, touching the wet stickiness, and bringing it to his mouth. 

Ray didn't bother to protest with his usual, "Eeeww, Benny!" Instead, he grabbed Fraser's hand and sucked the fingers into his mouth, tasting what was left of their combined essence. 

Just that sight sent a jolt through Fraser, and he brought his head close to Ray's, and kissed him. 

"I do love you, Ray," he said when they were finally able to speak coherently again. 

Ray just smiled, and it was a smile of rare happiness, one that Fraser had only rarely seen. "And I love you, Mister Mountie." 

THE END 

... What's with you guys and the swords? ___ Blue Wave/QWK v2.12 

* * *

Return to the Due South  
Fiction Archive


End file.
